1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of endoscopy, and more particularly, to multicore fiber endoscopes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Endoscopes in various configurations allow efficient treatment of a range of medical problems, as well as means for manipulating different situations with limited access. Endoscope operations are challenging in that illumination, detection and treatment are confined to long and narrow operations modes. Fiber optics technology is a central enabler for such techniques, and fiber-based endoscope experience continuous improvements.